In Another World: A City Called Mob Suez (Noir-Styled PUBLIC ROLEPLAY) with Saren the Dark Lynx
“You’ve been at this job for two years now, but you already feel like you’re relatives with the buildings and trees that’ve lived here for over a decade-no a century. You’re a good sleuth, or was that good snake? You know how the system works, so you know how to slip through it, and be it to settle an issue you weren’t enjoying, or because a little something pretty in the alley-way winked at you for a favor, you’ve paddled enough pond-scum in falsified cases and fall-guys to get noticed at the Po-lice Precinct. They don’t like you, and they don’t want your help when they can manage it, but you still hold up the law when it suits you, and sometimes there just isn’t anyone else to turn to. The criminals don’t love you. No one loves you, or at least that’s what you’d think’s the case. One mystery you just wanted to get right in your first weeks and you got turned. Maybe you tried to keep the record straight, or maybe you just figured it wasn’t worth it near the start. Either way, they don’t love you, but they do like you. Lowlifes know that they can turn to you when they have no one else to go to, whether it’s to get them out of something they did, or if they actually were innocent. You’ve been around to some of the less legal establishments, and since they don’t kick you out the door immediately, you’ve taken a liking to them. Your apartment is big. It’s not fancy, but it’s spacious and paying for it isn’t an issue. You’ve got funds, and a lawyer that can talk his way out of anything. In fact, your lawyer is the only person that almost talked his way out of a profession at your side, but you had the big green flat ones and he didn’t have a gun to his head, so things have been nice. Your life is great, at least physically. You haven’t had to drop a body yet, despite having shot a couple runners here and there, but you’re no shining Knight, and money can’t buy a comfortable conscience.” PARTNER: RYNK A short thing at only 20 years young, this girl was the daughter of two families. Her parents were runaways from two different underbelly families, the Nictrela and the Banshees. Rynks got a fair combination of the two. Her parents died before she got to know them, but it didn’t take long once she could read and write for her to find out about her ancestors. The kid didn’t seem interested in following crime’s calling, but growing up wasn’t easy, especially after the orphanage closed down. Odd jobs around kept her alive, but only recently did she get an actual place to stay at, your house apparently. The feline was found trying to bust a person-trafficking ring but got caught up in it instead. You happened to be in the neighborhood, and instead of letting some freak get your hands on her, you decided to pay the wage. She didn’t seem happy at the thought of someone buying her freedom, but she managed a thanks without knowing what you had planned. After finding out that—for now at least—all you needed was a sidekick, the feline’s hostility diminished noticeably. She’s eager to help with mysteries, and doesn’t seem to be familiar with your less respectable endeavors. ROLEPLAY START “An anonymous note was sent to your building a day ago, saying not to go shopping the next morning, and the next morning you heard a report on the radio about some kind of break in at a grocery store. The feds apparently forgot to mention this to you. You decide that you’ll head over soon, if just to get on their case for not tipping you off. Maybe you could sit back a bit, sake a sip from a mug, see the assistant about whatever. Best not to doddle before you get further on the cops’ bad side.” (You may request to have previous romance information given now or when the character is introduced in the roleplay.) BEGIN